


Of Fathers, Missions, and the Importance of Reasonable Bedtimes

by Lumelle



Series: Comes Great Responsibility [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission, Tony checks in on his son and reflects on things. Things such as heroics, parenthood, and what he deserves.</p><p>Good thing Steve will always be there to remind him of all the good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fathers, Missions, and the Importance of Reasonable Bedtimes

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to update [Highest Functional Velocity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2374670) today, but I'm at my friend's and forgot to update the draft beforehand. So instead, you get a bit of kid fic cuteness and Tony angst.

There was plaster dust in his hair.

Tony had absolutely no idea how that had managed to happen, considering he had been in his suit the whole time, but somehow it had managed to work its way in. He would have to look into the seams of his suit, make sure there wasn't anything amiss there. And perhaps try and avoid having a building come down on him again anytime soon.

In his defense, it had absolutely not been his fault, whatever Clint might have said about his undeniable love affair with explosions. He hadn't done a thing to any important structures, had just happened to be inside when a huge alien bird had decided to collide with the side of the building. So really, he was totally innocent, and there had been no reason for Steve to yell at him. Though he supposed he had given them something of a fright, especially as the communication lines had chosen that exact moment to go on the fritz.

He had come out, though, bursting through the rubble like the shooting star he totally was and turning the tide of the battle to their advantage again. And for his pains he had been yelled at, with even Coulson telling him off. At least it had been after Peter's bedtime, so there had been no chance of him hearing about it. Not that he was old enough to understand much, anyway.

He knew that was a reason for him to be more careful, Tony mused as he walked down the corridor, brushing some more dust off his hair. There was someone very small and vulnerable depending on him coming home, and for all that he had made a point of never promising that, it was still something he would always strive for. Come back in one piece, so Peter won't have to cry for his daddy.

He'd have plenty of reasons to be disappointed in his father once he grew up enough to understand more. There was no reason to add an untimely death to the list.

Tony paused at the door to Peter's room. He was still sweaty and clad in nothing but his flight suit, hadn't taken the time to clean up and change after coming home. He may or may not have been hurrying off to avoid any undue medical attention, honestly, he was fine, bruises and scrapes at worst. It had probably looked bad, what with the whole bit with the building coming down on him, but then his suit was very sturdy and could take a lot more damage than his poor old body. No reason to worry, certainly nothing that couldn't be solved with a simple bandage and some loving kisses from Steve once they were both clean.

Well, Peter wouldn't care if he was dirty, especially since he was asleep already. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Tony pushed the door open.

A ray of light forced its way into the room as he peeked in, though it wasn't entirely dark to begin with. The Avengers mobile was turned off, still there despite Peter having grown out of his old crib, but the arc reactor shaped nightlight was shining dimly from the end of his new, bigger bed. Peter was curled up under the covers, asleep as he should have been.

Tony walked across the room, feet as silent as he could keep them. As he crouched down next to the bed, the light from his reactor mixed with that of the nightlight, softening the shadows on Peter's sleeping face.

"I hope you were a good boy for Agent," he murmured, brushing aside a lock of hair from Peter's face. "I know he would let you get away with a lot, adorable little brat that you are." It wasn't exactly true, of course, Peter was as well-behaved as one might have expected from a kid who called Captain America his Papa, but he did sometimes get into trouble nevertheless. It had to be all the Stark genes, nothing good could come out of those.

There was no response, which was good; Peter was supposed to be asleep at this hour, after all, and Steve got very serious about that sometimes. Nevertheless, Tony paused for a moment, just looking at the sleeping child. He looked so innocent, certainly more so than Tony could recall himself ever being. He was fairly sure he had been a menace at three years of age already, at least if someone had asked his father about it. Always getting in the way, trying to get into the lab, needing attention and love and time like he was entitled to that sort of thing.

No. No thinking of Howard, not now. Not when he had once again returned alive to his son, hadn't failed him once again, and yes, Tony was quite prepared to count that as a personal achievement. It was all he had in the way of parental triumphs, whatever Steve might have claimed.

Peter sighed softly, hugging his stuffed toy closer, and Tony gave a faint smile. The boy had toys of all the Avengers, and he changed his favorites all the time. This time it was a rather fierce looking Black Widow that had gotten the place of honor in his arms, the rest of the team lined up at the foot of the bed. Tony imagined Phil setting everything up while speaking into his comm, could practically see Peter falling asleep to the sounds of comments and instructions to the Avengers from his bedside. He wasn't sure how healthy that was, exactly, but it was definitely better than Peter being left alone when there was a mission going on at bedtime. He never had trouble sleeping, either, so for now they had found no reason to stop the habit.

After another moment Tony got up to his feet, sighing as his body protested, getting stiff after all the activity. Sure, the suit did most of the work, but it was still a rather physical effort for him nevertheless. He wasn't exactly young anymore, and to be honest he wasn't sure how long he could go on with this. Still another few years, certainly. And when he couldn't anymore, well, he'd just have to adjust the suit to make up for his own failings. It was its main job anyway, after all, to make him able to do things he couldn't have handled on his own, things he had to do because someone had to and he had a lot to make up for. There was so much he had to make up for, so many sins he had committed, that even if he continued going out in the field until he could not stand anymore he would still not make up for them all.

Peter was smiling in his sleep, though, Peter was safe and happy and still trusted his Daddy to always come back for him, and maybe for that he would be forgiven some of his crimes.

Tony made his way back to the door, pausing there to look back at the slumbering child. He wasn't entirely surprised as a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"He's asleep," he murmured, not even turning to look as Steve drew him closer, strong arms reaching around him to hold him against the firm chest. If he'd turned he would have seen a tired but smiling face, as he well knew, the ridiculous helmet hair and streaks of dirt on Steve's face, but he didn't need to. He knew all that by heart by now anyway.

"Good. Little boys need their rest." Steve nuzzled his neck, lips brushing against sweaty skin. "As do big boys, for that matter." The admonishment was clear in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to check in on him before I get cleaned up. And then I need something to eat, because otherwise you'll complain to me about that, but after that nothing will keep me out of bed, I promise."

"Fear of my scolding shouldn't be your only reason for taking care of yourself." Steve's tone was soft, though, almost teasing.

"Oh, I know, and it's not. It's more that I know I will be woken up by a three-year-old at an unreasonable hour and I'd like to be prepared."

"He clearly takes after you." Steve chuckled, as though he wasn't the one who had already found time for a run by the time Tony dragged himself out of bed for a cup of coffee. "He'll have terrible sleeping habits and be in his workshop at breakfast time and you'll grumble but be terribly proud anyway."

"He's managed to make it this far in life without getting himself some deep-rooted issues or traumas. Hell yes I'm proud of him." Tony leaned his head back against Steve's shoulder. "He still has some trouble feeding himself without making a mess, and yet he's the most well-adjusted individual in the whole damn place. What more could a father ask for?"

"You know, I knew people get proud of their kids for the littlest things, but I never really got it before." Steve's arms tightened around him just a bit. "Now, though, I finally understand. Not that Peter isn't obviously the best little boy in the world, of course, but he could probably just sit down and smear jam on his face and I'd still feel terribly proud."

"That's just because you're a good father." Tony's lips twitched. "Me, I'm unreasonably proud because I'm trying to make up for my own dad's inadequacies, but you're that because you're a good papa and love him so very much."

"Just this once, I won't even point out how utterly ridiculous that is." Steve's lips brushed against his neck again. "Come on. Let's go get cleaned up and fed, and then get some sleep. You're right, Peter will be dragging us out of bed bright and early and we'll have to be ready to reconstruct the battle with his toys."

"Our kid is going to grow up so fucked up," Tony pointed out, but he was smiling as well. "Not that that wasn't clear enough from the moment he decided you were his Papa." The teasing tone in his voice was apparently clear enough in his voice, as Steve chuckled, his chest vibrating behind Tony.

"I'd say neither of us is exactly a model parent, but we manage." The arms around him fell away, and Steve stepped back. "Come now, let's leave him to sleep."

"The kid will probably want to be a superhero when he grows up," Tony pointed out as they walked down the corridor. "Saving people and fighting evil and all things good and wonderful. Far too many bad examples around for him to have any hope of a sensible life."

"He can join us as soon as he can build his own suit," Steve replied. "Without nicking your designs, that is. At that point I'll decide he's ready."

"Steve, you call him your son. You're not going to think he's ready for a battle until he's forty or so." If even then. Not that Tony blamed him for feeling protective, but sometimes it was a wonder Steve even let him go out, and he was a grown man with far more action behind his back than could have been reasonable.

"Maybe not. But we can discuss details once he's got his suit, which should at least give me some ten years or so to perfect my lecture to the tune of no way in hell." Steve set his arm around Tony again. "Bad enough I have to see half of my family disappearing under collapsing buildings on a regular basis."

"It actually wasn't my fault, believe it or not." Not that Steve was going to listen to him, but at least he could try and say it. "But for now, I'll skip the debate in favor of a nice, hot shower with my equally hot lover."

"Well, if I'm lucky, there might even be enough room for me in there." And Steve probably thought he was being funny, now, a grin on his face, blue eyes sparkling with mirth and love in the middle of the dirty face. Such an idiotic, adorable man, and obviously Tony was even more idiotic for having fallen for him, though nothing would ever explain Steve actually returning his feelings.

There were many things he didn't deserve, things far too great for him to ever have done enough good to earn them for himself. Things like a team, and a family, a family he had never dared even dream of that nevertheless had managed to envelope him in a way he couldn't hope to escape. Maybe he didn't deserve them, but with each day, he could work at his debt another little bit.

And some day, far in the future, he might not feel the slightest bit guilty when he saw the sweet, innocent boy and dared to call himself a father.


End file.
